LOS SECRETOS DEL DESTINO
by marirroma
Summary: LOS HERMANOS NO SE HABÍAN VISTO DESDE QUE QUIEN-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO MATO A SUS PADRES, 3 AÑOS DE DIFERENCIA Y AUN ASÍ NO SE CONOCIERON EN HOWARTS YA QUE ELLA FUE SACADA POR RIESGO A MORIR, AHORA QUE EL ESTA EN 4º ELLA VUELVE ALTERANDO TODOS LOS ESQUEMAS DEL COLEGIO, ¿LOS SLICERING ESTARÁN A SALVO? O TODO EL COLEGIO ENTRARA EN CAOS CON SU VUELTA. EL REGRESO DE BELLA POTTER...
1. PREFACIO

**PREFACIO**

El 10 de Septiembre cierta morena desapareció misteriosamente de su casa. Su padre estuvo todo el día histérico al igual que la familia que la quería como a una hija más, porque desconocían sobre su paradero y se temían lo peor. Esa noche tras una misteriosa llamada el padre al día siguiente estaba relajado pero ausente.

2 meses después la familia se mudo a Reino Unido, a una pequeña localidad llamada Valle de Godric, donde se alzaba sin que nadie supiera, una mansión destruida a manos del peor ser existido en ese siglo. Una casa llena de secretos.

En pleno corazón de Londres una joven de pelo rojo fuego con destellos azabache y ojos color esmeralda con sombras achocolatadas, yacía en coma tras la recuperación de una extraña enfermedad, provocada por varias horrendas criaturas.

Un hombre de unos 34 años estaba junto a ella viendo el avance del misterioso embarazo que tenia la joven en coma, parecía estar de 5 meses cuando apenas estaba de 2.

Ese hombre estaba continuamente viajando ya que de día excepto los días de luna llena trabajaba como profesor en un antiguo castillo, que era escuela de magia. Sin que nadie excepto el director lo supiese

En la misma nación un joven de recién adquiridos 13 años, a mediados del verano, estudiaba en un castillo, en el cual estaba vigilado por su seguridad, ya que un maniaco lo perseguía, para acabar un acto sanguinario que según todos cometió.

Un grupo de vampiros desde hacía 10 años que buscaban la pista de una joven. Que al conocerla a sus 6 años logro derrotar ella sola a un grupo de docenas de vampiros con dones de mucha fuerza, solo con un giro de muñeca, acompañada de un hombre lobo.

Dos vampiros en América preparaban una venganza contra la humana y su familia de vampiros que fue la causante de la pérdida de su compañero.

En el limbo miraban desde lo lejos una pareja el continuo cambio que rodeaba a sus hijos, uno de ellos odiaba a su mejor amigo (en del padre) y su primogénita estaba atada a una cama incapaz de reaccionar a cualquier estimulo. Solo esperaban que se realizara una profecía

{Cuando la esmeralda se una con el ámbar, cuando el segundo embarazo termine, lo que una vez se perdió volverá a la llegada de nueva vida. Aparecerán en el mismo lugar en el que perecieron para ayudar a afrontar el caos que se avecina a su familia.}

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer Y J.K. Rowling, PERO LA HISTORIA es de mi total invención


	2. CAPITULO 1: INTENTAR SUPERARLA

**CAPITULO 1: INTENTAR SUPERARLA**

_**EDWARD POV**_

20 de Agosto hacia casi un año que Bella desapareció, dentro de 24 días seria su 19 cumpleaños y en 20 días que hicimos por primera vez y por ultima el amor. Me logro convencer para hacerlo, y por azares del destino y un "buen" autocontrol, solo sufrió un par de moratones y ni un daño mas., a pesar de ser virgen.

Eran las 10 de las mañana y mientras estábamos organizando lo que haríamos para el nuevo año escolar, llego un par de lechuzas, una de color caramelo de ojos violeta y otra negra noche con ojos dorados. Llevaban seis cartas atadas en sus patas, tres cada un extraño colegio. Lo más extraño de todo es que la mía estaba dirigida, no a Edward Cullen sino a Edward Masen.

_Estimado Señor Masen;_

_Nos complace anunciarle que ha sido readmitido en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Howarts para cursar el séptimo y último curso. A causa de su "traslado" a Chicago en su momento, ahora puede finalizarlo sin ningún problema._

_Como usted recordara y puede comprobar a esta carta se le ha adjuntado la lista de utensilios y de libros requerido para el próximo curso._

_ Atentamente_

_ Minerva Maconagal (subdirectora de Howarts)_

La lista que cayó a los segundos del sobre iba acompañada de una llave con una nota _ LLAVE DE LA CAMARA DE LOS MASEN EN GRINGOT. _De ahí se me ocurrió, intentaría utilizar esta oportunidad como salida para olvidar a mi Bella, porque era mía.

Todos mis hermanos recibieron diferentes cartas, en su caso como nuevos alumnos y en el colegio un alumno de último curso les enseñaría. Carlisle por su parte recibió una invitación a trabajar en un hospital del mundo mágico llamado San Mugdo.

A la mañana siguiente hicimos una visita a un lugar llamado Callejón Diagon, que era un conjunto de calles lleno de tiendas, nuestra primera parada fue Gringot que era un banco y allí Carlisle cambio nuestros dólares por la moneda del mundo mágico, por mi parte fui a visitar el lugar al que correspondía la llave de la carta.

Tardamos un rato en llegar hasta una caja fuerte estaba muy al fondo y el trenecito de los duendes iba bastante lento, dijo que era una de las cámaras más antiguas, de una de las familias más prestigiosas y queridas en el mundo de la magia. Al abrirla y verla llena de monedas de oro nos quedamos en sock nadie en mi familia lo habría imaginado.

Llene dos saquitos, solo por si acaso, no sabia cuanto valían las cosas en ese lugar, durante todo el día estuvimos de compras, pero lo peor ya que mucho me resultaba familiar, fue la rabieta de Alice al ver los uniformes del nuevo colegio.

Pronto llego el 1 de Septiembre, y partimos hacia la estación de trenes de Londres, mejor dicho al andé de la estación. Antes de cruzar la imagen de Bella volvió a mi cabeza y me sonrió

¿Dónde ESTAS MI BELLA?

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer Y J.K. Rowling, PERO LA HISTORIA es de mi total invención


	3. CAPITULO 2: ¿ES ELLA?

**CAPITULO 2: ¿ES ELLA?**

_**ALICE POV**_

Durante el viaje en tren conocimos a unos cuantos magos, los Weasley, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger era una cerebrito de Howarts , conocimos uno que otro mago mas, pero hubo unos cuantos que me dieron asco nada más verlos, como Malfoy y otros, como decían mis nuevos amigos, las serpientes de Howarts.

Al llegar al castillo, quedamos impresionados, el edificio tendría que tener más de un milenio y parecía bastante bien construido. Era hermoso de forma antigua y folclórica. De la nada note un aroma familiar, estaba entre las sombras junto a dos personas iguales, debían ser los gemelos Weasley, a los cuales no habíamos conocido aun. Ya que estaban con los mayores.

De la nada llego un carruaje con unos pegasos como guías, ¿Qué sucedía aquí? Todos estaban igual que nosotros, pero no acabo ahí del lago salió a flote un gran barco de forma igualmente majestuosa que el carruaje.

Los Cullen (Emmet y Yo), los Hale (Rose y Jazz) y Edward Masen (no nos dijo porque su apellido humano) el no tuvo que comprar una barita sino que recibió una vieja, nos aparto de las filas una especie de gigante con un mal peinado y llevados a una habitación continua al Gran Comedor, ya que debíamos esperar a se llamados. Pero iríamos antes de los de primero.

Antes de anunciarnos el director recordó unas cuantas normas, pero lo más extraño fue, el murmullo de los profesores que hablaban sobre una tal pumilla y su retorno a la escuela tras 3 años en el extranjero. La querían pero a la vez la temían por alguna razón. También anunciaron a los nuevos cambios en el profesorado.

- Antes de comenzar la selección de los de 1º, me complace anunciarles que se incorporaran este curso varios alumnos provenientes de América- salimos, de esa minúscula sala y nos enfrentamos a los cientos de magos.

- Cullen, Alice- me senté en el banquillo y me coloco el sombrero "veo que estas llena de cualidades, eres amable, hiperactiva y lista, para nada vanidosa y si hay una emergencia piensas en lo mejor para todos" de pronto se oyó un {Gryffindor} por todo el salón, camine hacia los de 3º de mi mesa todos me felicitaron

- Cullen, Emmet – al igual que a mí me coloco en Gryffindor en el grupo de los de 6º ya que se suponía que tenía 2 años más que yo, se sentó junto a los gemelos.

- Hale, Jasper- ahí cruce los dedos pero me vino la suerte y le pusieron en nuestra casa, en un curso superior al mío, casi me pongo a blincar al oír el veredicto

- Hale, Rosalie- lo que nos toco a nosotros que nada mas tocar su rubia cabellera gritara {Slytherin} ella canino hacia el grupo de 4ºcurso de esa casa, a decir verdad lo imaginaba pero es que fue muy rápido

- el Señor Masen se colocara entre los Ravenclaw, como la vez anterior- Edward camino hacia el final de esa mesa, parecía algo triste, el también noto la esencia en la estación pero no pudo diferenciar a la criatura pero no pudimos.

Durante un gran rato estuvimos aplaudiendo, a cada miembro que entraba en nuestra casa, fue cerca de una hora de elección de casas y después se alargo al anunciar el torneo que se realizaría este curso El Torneo de los Tres Magos, y la entrada de los estudiantes de los otros dos centros, se colocaron en la quinta mesa que había vacía en la sala, tras realizar sus respectivos numeritos de entrada. Los chicos y chicas se quedaron embobados al ver a los "alumnos de intercambio".

- antes de comenzar la cena tengo un último anuncio- todos suspiraron, esto podía durar horas- me complace anunciar el retorno de la mejor estudiante de la década en Howarts- todos se quedaron sin aire lo peor fueron algunos Slytherin de los de 7º- por motivos "personales"- eso se oyó mal-tubo que faltar los últimos 3 cursos, los mayores ya la conocen, "de sobra"- lo último fue un leve suspiro- al igual de la razón de su partida- croo ir gritos ahogados pero debió se mi imaginación, una puerta se abrió mostrando una silueta femenina, lo raro fue que todas las luces se apagaron de golpe y se oyó un grito colectivo. El director reencendió las luces- denle la bienvenida a ISABELLA LILIAN POTTER- un soplo de aire llego hasta nosotros ¿NO PODIA SER? La muchacha con el pelo hasta la cintura color rojo fuego con destellos cobrizos y ojos color esmeralda ¡ BELLA!, tenía el uniforme de Ravenclaw, sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores y una sonrisa arrogante, JODER, daba miedo, con pasos gráciles, y sin caerse, eso sí que era raro , quiero decir Bella Swan es una torpe sin remedio y esta no se caería ni por un millón de dólares. Al pasar junto a los gemelos durante un segundo su pelo se volvió anaranjado con mechas negras Fue justo a situarse a lado de Edward, junto a el estaba alguien que se parecía a su doble.

- Digory, ese es mi asiento- el clon de Edward se fue hasta el sitio vacio casi al final, parecía asustado y muy acojonado. Parecía la princesa del colegio, su mirada cambio a una dulce al sentarse junto a mi hermano- Hola Edward ¿Cuánto tiempo?

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer Y J.K. Rowling, PERO LA HISTORIA es de mi total invención


	4. CAPIITULO 3: ISABELLA MARIE LILIAN POTT

**CAPIITULO 3: ISABELLA MARIE**

**LILIAN POTTER EVANS**

_**EDWARD POV**_

Mi bella, no lo podía creer, está sentada a mi lado, parecía otra pero estaba seguro de que era ella. Durante toda la cena, comió muy poco, y estuvo pendiente de mi cada segundo, ignorando al resto de estudiantes, puede que resulte algo cruel no entiendo que es lo que me pasaba, pero me encantaba su nueva forma de ser.

Al anunciar el final de la cena el director y salir, Bella desapareció en un instante, como si nunca hubiera estado aquí, una profesora nos reunió al inicio del pasillo a los Cullen, los Hale, los Weasley, a Hermione, a Harry, que parecía ser el hermano de mi Bella, y estaba algo consternado y a mí, sin olvidarnos del Malfoy.

La tensión era palpable al estar presente el Slytherin, pero que nos rompió el ambiente de tensión fue la caída sobre Malfoy, al girar en el pasillo, de un cubo lleno de una sustancia viscosa y de muy mal olor, lo que nos provoco un ataque de risa colectivo.

-¡ PEEVES!- una cosa extraña cogió el cubo y voló hasta el techo del pasillo y ahí empezó a reír a mandíbula batiente- no deberías haberlo colgado ahí- dijo ron refiriéndose al cubo, esa acusación hizo reír mas a la cosa.

- solo recojo el cubo, yo no lo colgué- el bicho suspiro y empezó a irse- 3 años sin ella y la gente olvida a los genios de Howarts.- de ahí no se oyó mas hasta- ¡recuerdos de PUMILLA!

- al final si lo ha hecho- dijo, creo, Fred. De pronto Draco empezó a brillar y su ropa cambio de color cambiando la tela negra en rosa chicle-. Vaya honor Malfoy, ser el primero en caer en las bromas de pumilla.- se volvieron a reír los gemelos.

- ¿Quién es pumilla?- murmuro Emmet al no ser el centro de atención.

- Pumilla es la sucesora del legado de los merodeadores- dijo orgulloso George, en cambio Potter se puso blanco-. Durante cuatro años, los que ella estudio aquí, no había visto Howarts tal cantidad de bromas y gamberradas en años.

- Desde la graduación de los merodeadores. Ella borra sus huellas tras realizar la broma y nunca se le ha podido pillar, ni tampoco ha perdido ningún punto su casa, ni ha recibido ningún castigo, es nuestro ejemplo a seguir.

- ¿Dónde ha estado ella en los últimos 3 años?- susurro Alice al ver que llegamos frente a la gárgola que conducía al despacho del director, los gemelos negaron con la cabeza. Continuamos nuestro recorrido hasta llegar a una puerta de madera de pino macizo.

-_ Dumbledore han sido 3 años y aun no los habéis pillado.- la voz de Bella llamo nuestra atención- se suponía que fue en san Valentín._

_ - Pero Lili- dijo el anciano de forma desaprobatoria- no deberías ser tan rencorosa._

_ - Sabes que soy rencorosa por razones obvias- la dulce voz de ella estaba cargada de desprecio y odio- la casa Slytherin me ha intentado matar, lo sabes- el hombre murmuro un débil si-. Déjame encontrarlo por mi cuenta, prometo no colgarlo de las bolas en la torre de astronomía cuando le pille o los pille._

Malfoy al oírla trago en seco, al fin y al cabo el también era una serpiente, de ahí empezaron a hablar sobre unos documentos, lo que provoco que llamáramos a la puerta "¡adelante!"_._

- Señorita Potter- ella resoplo y miro a los ojos al director- entonces esa es su respuesta- ella afirmo con la cabeza, como resignada, ahora me podía fijar en el cambio de sus facciones pero la verdad era mínimo.

- Acepto, ambas cosas. Pero- el viejo la miro expectante- a la referente Al Torneo De Los Tres Magos, no participare, aunque salga mi nombre de la maldita copa, es un aviso y mi única condición- se giro hacia nosotros y al mirar a Malfoy empezó a troncharse de la risa , incluso cayéndose al suelo- Peeves se la habrá pasado riendo desde que recogió el caldero- el director se aclaro la garganta y miro fijamente a mi novia, porque lo seguía siendo dijera que si o que no.

- Muy bien, Lili- ella le entrego los papeles de forma seria- entonces la profesora Maconagal se encargara de organizar todo lo referente a este asunto. Comenzara a principios de Octubre.- se giro a nosotros y con un movimiento de barita hizo desaparecer el encantamiento de la ropa. Y eso que Hermione lo había intentado y decía que era magia muy fuerte.- con respecto a ustedes, siento haberos dejado esperando. Así que serán los guías de los Cullen-se refería a mis hermanos y a mí, no solo a Alice y a Emmet- señorita Potter usted se encargara del Señor Masen- ella se relamió los labios, no se porque- y también será la encargada de instruiros en lo básico de la magia- se refería a mis hermanos y a mi- y a todos unos principios básicos de magia avanzada, que les puede servir en caso de problemas.

- ¡sí! Claro Dire- sonrió con picardía- debía estar planeando algo, su pelo se volvió de un tono azabache y sus ojos del mismo color que los de Harry- seré una buena profesora- se rio levemente- si me disculpan tengo que irme.

- me debes una explicación- grito Harry a su hermana esta le ignoro olímpicamente. Y Salió de la habitación.- Director que ocurre aquí.

- SEÑOR POTER las razones de su ausencia estos 3 años debe decirlas ella, no yo, respete la intimidad de su hermana- se volví hacia el ave que tenía en el despacho- señor Malfoy usted será el guía de la señorita Hale y el resto ya lo imaginaran supongo- asentimos de forma colectiva- retírense, señores Cullen, Hale y Masen, señoritas, quédense un minuto.

El resto salieron en orden del despacho, nos miro de forma evaluadora, empezó a explicarnos el método por el cual nos alimentaríamos mientras estuviéramos aquí y el comportamiento que debíamos tener. También sobre las excursiones a Hogsmeade que se realizaban de vez en cuando en los fines de semana y otros. Salimos cerca de la media noche de ese despacho

- Creía que los vampiros no se cansaban- nos giramos y escuchamos la voz proveniente de la cabeza de la gárgola. Si era la voz de Bella ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer Y J.K. Rowling, PERO LA HISTORIA es de mi total invención


	5. CAPITULO 4:ENFRENTANDO EL PASADO

**CAPITULO 4: ENFRENTANDO EL PASADO**

_**BELLA POV**_

- me debes una explicación- grito mi hermano pequeño, es que este era idiota o que, parecía no notar que estaba junto a vampiros, pero sí que no conocía a su hermana de 17 años. Era muy estúpido el niño, necesitaba de inmediato a los gemelos, ellos soltaría lo pasado estos 3 años de ausencia. Salí de inmediato, no tenía ganas de enfrentarme a nadie, en estos momentos de ignorancia.

Durante este último años tras "despertar del coma" y volverme vampiro, estuve realizando los timos gracias a que Dumbledore lo permitió también realice las E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Y con apoyo del ministerio cuando acabara este curso seria reconocida como aurora. Sin necesitar esos tres años de aprendizaje.

Al ser metamórfaga podía seguir aparentando ser humana, pero al ser la ponzoña del vampiro que me convirtió un tanto especial, se podría decir que no era un simple disfraz sino una prolongación de mi humanidad unida a ser vampiro, lo bueno, o eso creo que no me puedo quedar embarazada.

Cuando salieron todos los gemelos se dirigieron hacia un aula vacía, en la cual me contaron todo lo sucedido estos años: la piedra filosofal, el basilisco y la cámara de los secretos, que yo ya conocía su localización ya que una vez hice una receta de un limpiador facial a base de veneno de basilisco, y fue muy vendida por su gran eficacia.

A poco de la media noche usando un fuerte hechizo de invisibilidad me coloque sobre la gárgola, tenían una cara demarcada, casi como si tuvieran somnolencia

- Creía que los vampiros no se cansaban- se giramos y escuchamos mi voz proveniente de la nada su cara no tenia precio, sonriendo retire el hechizo y se sorprendieron al verme- están en un castillo encantado y ponen esa cara al ver a alguien volver a ser visible.

- Eres una hipócrita Potter- escupió Rosalie, mirándome con odio puro, claro que era un apura Slytherin-. Te creíamos una niñita sin poderes patosa que embeleso al estúpido de Edward. – ahí desactive mis oídos, me levante y camine hacia un aula vacía, que tenia al fondo una chimenea. Seguro que estaba conectada A La Red Flu- . Respóndeme, ingrata.

- Sabes que la casa Slytherin, ocasiono mi problema de hace 3 años. Que por su culpa casi muero 12 veces en aquel Febrero. Que en San Mugdo me dieran una poción que borra tus recuerdos del mundo mágico y me enviaron con tía Renée con recuerdos inventados por ellos.

- Yo... No savia- ahí me cabree.

-Pregúntenle a Snape que es El Pellere Dolor In Veneficiis- la mire de forma retadora,- o mejor aun busquemos a otro que también se le haya visto obligado de forma inconsciente a tomar ese veneno, ¿verdad Edward?- el me miro en estado de sock, nadie sabía lo sucedido en la casa de los Masen, el porqué de su desaparición.

- Pero eso no explica tu año de desaparición- rebatió Alice apoyando a su hermana.

- El tratamiento, con el remedio a cabo hace casi ocho meses, iba volver a Forks, pero al decírselo al tío Charlie, me dijo de vuestra partida,..

- Y el resto del tiempo,… ahí sí que no tienes escusa.

- Estúpida Hale- mí voz empezaba a deformarse y el carácter de las Evans empezaba a salir a flote. Caí en un coma durante más de 3 meses. Preguntadle al Director.

Todos salieron de la sala y harta de todo este circo y por retrasarme en ir hacia la cita que tenia ahora, tuve que correr dentro de la chimenea sin darme cuenta de que alguien entraba a la clase.

- ¿Bella?, ¿a dónde vas?- la dulce voz de mi amado vampiro llego a mis oídos por lo que para ayudarle, es que quería que lo supiera pronto y no seguir ocultándoselo. Ya que el engaño era muy fuerte, sonreí para mí.

- A la mansión Potter- lance los polvos al suelo y fui transportada a la casa que vio nacer a mi hermano. La que por ahora era mi casa.

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer Y J.K. Rowling, PERO LA HISTORIA es de mi total invención


	6. CAPITULO 5: SECRETOS AL DESCUBIERTO

**CAPITULO 5: SECRETOS AL DESCUBIERTO**

_**EDWARD POV**_

Se me había olvidado esperar a mi Bells para ir a la torre, a si que volví a entrar en la sala, lo que vi me dejo devastado, mi hermosa bella caminaba hacia la chimenea. Lo poco que sabia del mundo mágico incluía a la red Flu.

- ¿Bella?, ¿a dónde vas?- al oír mi voz se giro y me miro mientras lanzaba los polvos a la chimenea. Lo que me parecía raro que en el colegio tuvieran las chimeneas abiertas a la red Flu sin más, al menos no lo veía normal, la probabilidad de escape para hacer pellas era muy elevada

- A la mansión Potter- lanzo los polvos al suelo y fue transportada a la casa que pertenecía a su familia. Con mucho miedo la imite, tomando los polvos que quedaban en un viejo caldero, necesitaba hablar con ella, con mi corazón en el puño.

Sabía que había cometido al no buscarla lo suficiente, y haber sucumbido al dolor de su partida. Ella parecía otra chica que también le gustaba, pero de una forma diferente, los rumores que había oído durante la cena, la dejaban como una mujer astuta, podía llegar a fría, inteligente, culta, sabía mucha música y tocaba bastantes instrumentos. Era bromista, el centro de la popularidad, creo que incluso la horma de los zapatos de algunos profesores.

Pero también tengo una extraña sensación, desde que la vi en el comedor que no me deja tranquilo, una especie de atracción, no como la que tenía en Forks, sino mucho más fuerte y poderosa, como si fuera necesaria para mi vida.

Llegue a mi destino pero acabe en la calle, parecía que era seguridad de la casa, era una edificación protegida por fuertes conjuros y hechizos, algo extraño y siniestro la envolvía, Bella estaba en la entrada mirando una flor, un tanto extraña la verdad. Tenía los pétalos de color carmín y el centro parecía un rubí, se tenso y pareció notar mi presencia.

- Todo en la vida ocurre por una razón- un destello me alcanzo proveniente de la flor- es capad de ver la naturaleza y las intenciones de las visitas-. Sabía que me seguirías "señor" Masen- me tense al oír mi apellido humano ella parecía encantada con mis reacciones porque sonrío de forma ladina.

- Me debes explicaciones- ella sonrío triste, sus ojos no tenían su característico brillo pícaro, de la noche- ¿por qué te fuiste sin avisar? ¿Dime la verdad? ¿Por que estabas tan segura que te seguiría?- su cara cambio a una de pánico y miedo.

Me guio sin cuidado por la casa, se parecía localización de los muebles al dedillo, empezamos a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al 3º piso donde solo había 3 puertas situadas de forma de un triangulo equilátero, ella se dirigía a la que estaba en frente de las escaleras y me soltó la muñeca.

- Un secreto oculto a los ojos de todos es un misterio que engloba a la persona. Una vez que entres en esta habitación y veas lo que hay dentro todo cambiara, mi secreto solo lo conocen 2 personas, el director y mi padrino ya que ellos me cuidaron mientras estaba en ese coma- no sabía que era ese maldito coma que tanto repetía parecía estar sana. No lo dude y abrí la puerta. Dentro de la sala había muchos juguetes para bebes, y dos cunas una de color rosado y otra de un tono azul claro.

Me acerque vacilante, vi de sombra a un extraño perro dormir junto a una de las cunas y un gato de colores extravagantes y con un aura peligrosa, ambos ignoraron nuestra presencia ya que parecían conocer a bella. Me situé en las esquinas de las cunas y ahí los vi, eran una niña y un niño a ambos el pelo se les cambiaba de forma periódica, lo raro fueron sus facciones, las del niño, salvo los cambios del cabello eran una réplica mía, mientras que la niña tenía características de ambos.

El coma fue producido, por una perdida repentina de sangre, me cuidaron y me alimentaron durante los pocos meses que duro el embarazo. Hace cuatro meses cuando me desperté viendo a los dos cuneros en la habitación del hospital, sin contar con la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento. Mi doctor, que por casualidad es un vampiro, me introdujo en el sistema la ponzoña para mi conversión, llame al enterarme de todo a Charlie ya que ustedes no respondían al teléfono.

- No me llamaste- le rebatí aun algo molesto.

- Si lo hice- sus sollozos se hicieron peligrosos y empezó a llorar, ¿si era vampiro como podía llorar?- Estuve 2 días llamando, a cada uno de vuestros teléfonos, pero nadie me contesto.

- Tío Remus nos cuido mientras me recuperaba, en esta nueva y extraña vida, sola con mis bebes y tío Rem- la bebe empezó a despertarse y de inmediato mi ángel la tomo en brazos, sus ojos eran de un como esmeralda profundas, raro ya que solo conocía a Masen con ese color de ojos, la empezó a mecer mientras me miraba-. Contigo me sentía y siento querida y segura pero ya no se qué pensar.

- Cariño, mi ángel, mi Bella, yo cuidare de vosotros- me miro a los ojos con cariño- note como algo volvía a su estado original. Volvía a ser el Masen de Hace 1 siglo-. Desde ahora cuidare de vosotros, solo viviré para enmendar mi falta de confianza y seremos una familia, mi familia- aunque tuviera que abandonar a los Cullen.

- tomarías el remedio- me miro a los ojos ofreciéndome la botellita, y si era verdad y ya hubiera estado en Howarts-. Volverás a ser el Edward Masen que dejo Londres y se marcho a Chicago, el que hacia todo lo posible para honrar el legado de los Ravenclaw- asentí dichoso y tome el pequeño recipiente, el liquido era de un color rojizo- tiene sangre humana, el remedio y ponzoña del Doctor Smith, te creara una especie de ilusión, un disfraz, serás como un semivanpiro.

Lo bebí de un sorbo y caí en la inconsciencia, miles de recuerdos me inundaron de pronto mi consciencia, lo que sabía de magia volvía a mí, era mi vuelta a la vida y el de la mágica casa de los Masen.

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer Y J.K. Rowling, PERO LA HISTORIA es de mi total invención


	7. CAPITULO 6: SUEÑOS PARA UNA VIDA

**CAPITULO 6: SUEÑOS PARA UNA VIDA**

_**BELLA POV**_

Tomando mi varita especial, una que ocultaba de todos desde mi infancia. Hecha de materiales que se equilibra entre sí forjadas por criaturas antiguas y poderosas tenía grabados de formas increíbles. Hadas, ninfas, leprecaunts y muchos otros seres de la luz y de las tinieblas.

Le levante como una pluma en 1º año y lo coloque en el sofá de la habitación, sus cambios eran notorios desde el principio, su piel se volvió algo mas colorida, pero no mucho mas, su pelo creció unos centímetros y se volvió más rebelde y despeinado, su olor se incremento y dejo de ser tan "vampírico" y tomo rasgos algo animales ¿era animago? y lo raro fue el alo de magia que lo envolvió desde el primer instante una poderosa magia ancestral fluía de su cuerpo, era como yo un eterno mago, o mejor dicho un hechicero.

Desde pequeña tuve conocimiento de esta especie mágica, los hechiceros en si eran magos muy poderosos desde la cuna, llegados a los 17 inviernos sus cuerpos se vuelven hermosos, parecidos a los vampiros, al igual que inmortales, pero sin ponzoña, y muy cercanos al mundo de la magia. Eran conocedores de los secretos de lo prohibido, de la vida y la muerte.

Cuando di a luz y transformándome en vampiro, mi cuerpo sufrió de pronto otra transformación el sistema físico vampírico que yo poseía, era casi nulo tras mi segundo cambio, habían quedado restos del vampirismo en mi pero solo lo necesario, eso incluía la necesidad de un poco de sangre mensual para no debilitarme, solo un vaso.

La pequeña Reneesme se removió de mis brazos y tras dejarla en el regazo de su padre, la volvió a tomar el sueño cayendo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Tome al pequeño Jun y lo deje junto a su hermana, que se despertó y miro con curiosidad al hombre sobre el que estaba recostado. El conocía a su papa gracias a mis recuerdos y fotografías. Ambos bebes estaban radiantes ya que habían visto a su padre y no solo ero sino que estaban sobre su regazo...

Al amanecer, les dije a mis principitos, que cuidaran de su papi, coloque a Fiza y Max, sus mascotas en la habitación. Max era una especie letal de dragón, muy leal, que se podía transformar en perro. Mientras que Fiza era una gata de "inframundo", llamada de era forma por su facilidad para matar y torturar, eran sus guardianes, confidentes y amigos, y a la par sus niñeras. Por la Red Flu, aparecí en el recibidor del castillo, al verme pasar todos los estudiantes me miraban de forma extraña.

Antes de llegar a mi destino empecé a planificar el horario de las bromas que colocaría el castillo Peeves me ayudaba en eso. Cuando me reuní con Dumbledore en su despacho le conté todo lo sucedido en la noche y sobre todo el efecto del tónico que le hice beber a mi amado. El me dio las reglas que debía imponerle, nada más que despertara, para que su salud, mejorara.

Al pasar frente al gran comedor, vi muchos tipos de miradas y de pensamientos, los peores eran los Cullen ya que al no saber donde estaba Edward creían que yo tenía algo que ver con su desaparición, no podían estar más acertados y a la vez equivocados.

Los muy ingenuos me rodearon en el vestíbulo, esta escena era graciosa y humillante tanto para ellos como para mí. Que tres Gryffindor y un Slytherin rodeen a un Ravenclaw. Algunos que pasaban por ahí decían que era culpa de una broma grupal.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- me exigió la pixie de Alice, con una voz fría y monocorde, la sensación de peligro me encanto, cosa que debieron notar, claro una única persona rodeada de 4 vampiros, se notaba algo oscuro y siniestro.

- Tu hermano, Cullen está a tu lado- señale a Emmet, ellos me miraron enfadados-. Si preguntáis por Masen, y creo que si no le he visto desde la noche- eso en parte es verdad, no le he visto consciente desde la noche, ya que está en mi casa, pero no se lo pienso decir-. Que yo sepa un vampiro no necesita niñera.

- Preguntamos a Digory y el dijo que no volvisteis, ninguno de los dos a los dormitorios- Emmet me estaba sacando de mis casillas- ¿Dónde está?, Bella- de la nada la profesora Maconagal, llego y puso orden entre nosotros.

- Señorita Potter, no debería estar en "ese" lugar.- sonreí ladina y puse mi casa de a mi no me metes en clase aunque llueva.

- Eso es cierto profesora, volví para recoger los horarios- y o dije en plural, sin contemplaciones- y para hablar con el director sobre unos puntos, de la propuesta que acepte ayer. Cuando estos- señale a los 4 vampiros- me amenazaron, sin razón aparente- los 4 tenían cara de sock, era una experta en decir mentiras **¿Cómo está Masen?- **Está en plena "recuperación", creo que estará a pleno rendimiento mañana al medio día. Si volvemos será como mínimo el próximo lunes, solo por su seguridad- la sonreí de forma dulce.

- Cullens y Hales QUE LE HACEN a la señorita Potter- los 4 me miraron con odio y con rencor y yo se la devolví con la arrogancia Potter, de mi lado-. Hasta el lunes Lili.

Tras haber prometido informar de cada cosa volví a casa para reunirme junto a mi Edward, esperando que volviera en plenas facultades. Ya tenía todo planificado; miraríamos si podíamos vivir en la casa de la familia Masen de Hogsmeade, teníamos el consentimiento de Dumbledore para mudarnos allí con mis babes.

Al igual que la familia Evans, la Masen era una de las más poderosas y representativas familias de Ravenclaw, mi madre estaba comprometida con mi padre desde la cuna pero nadie lo sabía ya que era la 1º Evans desde hacía 1 siglo que tenia poderes mágicos.

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer Y J.K. Rowling, PERO LA HISTORIA es de mi total invención


	8. CAPITULO 7: LA SEMANA NEGRA ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN

**CAPITULO 7: LA SEMANA NEGRA ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?**

_**HARRY POV**_

La maldita semana pasaba de una forma muy lenta, aun seguía sin creérmelo tenía una hermana mayor que no conocía en lo más mínimo. Claro que los mayores la conocían y por los rumores la temían bastante respeto, miedo y algunos la adoraban después del asedio de los Cullen y los Hale, contra a mi hermana por ser la principal causante de la desaparición del chico Masen.

El no haber sabido en estos 14 años que tenía una hermana mayor, me molestaba bastante creer que eres hijo único no es tan bueno como parece siempre quería tener un hermano o hermana que se quedara tiempo conmigo, haciendo cualquier cosa. En ocasiones envidiaba a Ron, el tenia tantos hermanos mayores.

Los rumores decían que ella volvería el próximo lunes, por dios, estábamos a principios de esta semana y decía que iba a tardar 1 sanana, se perdería la mayor parte del inicio y eso no era bueno después de todo.

Lo peor fueron las clases de D.C.A.O. Moody daba miedo a todos los presentes, en la primera clase se le ocurrió mostrarnos las maldiciones imperdonables. Cuando se lo contamos a los gemelos ellos nos contaron que la profesora de antes de Quirrel se jubilo a mitad de curso porque Bella la pidió que le mostrara a la clase las consecuencias de las maldiciones imperdonables, la maldición asesina, la realizo sobre una cucaracha que acabo calcinada por Bella al final de la clase.

También en esa ocasión nos explicaron lo que le ocurrió a Bella ahora lo entendía bastante mejor, todo lo relacionado con Bella y su falta a clase durante los pasados 3 años. El mencionar los carteles de los tablones de anuncios, se entablo una discusión a causa del número de firmas de cada c asa, en la que gano Ravenclaw y lo raro era la ausencia de la firma de mi Hermana. Y la siguiente discusión fue a causa del desconocimiento de quien sería el maestro de esa asignatura, voluntaria, este año.

El jueves, lo extraño fue la aparición de Bella con un vestido de color dorado, con una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos del mismo color de la chaqueta, iba directa al despacho de Dumbledore sola, en la comida el director no apareció y en la noche salían del despacho, bella con Edward Masen agarrados del brazo cuchicheando animadamente. Los Cullen y los Hale se intentaron acercar a ellos pero como si tuvieran un campo de fuerza no se pudieron acercar.

Ese sábado nos dejaron salir a Hogsmeade, 3 Slytherin de último curso fueron llevadas al despacho del director como supuestos responsables del "ACCIDENTE" de mi hermana, no se les expulso, no se sabe la razón , y los Ravenclaw estaban extasiados, por la resolución de los hechos y la humillación de las serpientes.

Fuimos con Digory a cabeza de puerto y nos explico la grandeza de mi hermana como jugadora de quidich, de la casa Ravenclaw, y su posición principal era de golpeadora, aunque fuera perfecta para cualquier posición. Pasamos por una casa que el año anterior parecía en ruinas y ese día estaba en muy buenas condiciones viviendo alguien en su interior.

Dumbledore anuncio que como había torneo y se anulaba la copa de quidich. Se celebraría una entre estudiantes de 6º y 7º, realizándose las pruebas, el lunes los hurones, el martes los halcones, el miércoles los gatos y el jueves las serpientes (sin incluir a esos tres estúpidos). Los Gryffindor tendrían a Hood como capitán y los Ravenclaw a Digory.

El lunes fue el día de las sorpresas ya que a primera hora del desayuno, vimos en la mesa a Bella y a Masen, parecía este ultimo algo diferente, ambos reían y se hacían carantoñas. Los Cullen y los Hale parecían enfadados, cabreados y tristes, lo peor fue ver sus caras al entrar en el comedor y ver a la pareja.

- Le ha hecho algo- dijo Alice poniendo un puchero- Edward nunca nos ignora y ahora solo tiene ojos para ella.

Parecían quererla matar por lo que al verlos salir, los cuatros los siguieron. Suspiramos, y nos levantamos para ir a clase

* * *

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, CONTINUARA, DESDE QUE EDWARD DESPIERTA DEL SOPOR O SUEÑO QUE LA POCIÓN LE INDICIO, POCO DESPUÉS DE QUE BELLA REGRESE DE LA VISITA AL DIRECTOR

EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA UN EDWARD POV

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer Y J.K. Rowling, PERO LA HISTORIA es de mi total invención


	9. CAPITULO 8: PRINCIPIO PARA NUESTRO FUTUR

**CAPITULO 8: PRINCIPIO PARA NUESTRO FUTURO**

_**EDWARD POV**_

Me desperté con la sensación de movimiento a mi alrededor, los recuerdos me llegaron de golpe, mi pasado como mago, el accidente en 6º curso que nos obligo a mudarnos a Chicago y después tomar un estúpido y asqueroso tónico que borra los recuerdos.

Soy Edward Anthony Masen, primogénito y único hijo de la familia Masen, que con la familia Evans. Éramos los más poderosos tanto en magia como en conocimiento. También me acuerdo que me comprometieron con una Evans, la heredera, llamada Annabella.

Al notar a alguien a mi lado gire mi cabeza y la vi, a mi Bella infinitamente más hermosa y buena, Anna murió de lo mismo que padecí yo, a los 2 días de mi 17 cumpleaño días de la boda, la bombilla se encendió, mi Bella era una Evans, por lo que podía seguir con la traición y no sería mal visto a ojos de los ancestros de ambas familias.

- Hola amor- me beso castamente en los labios, tenía en su regazo a la niñita, un pequeño ángel que me sonreía- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Bella?- ella me sonrío de forma dulce, y me miro dulcemente- ¿te casarías conmigo?- se puso roja como un tomate y su pelo se volvió fucsia, era tan adorable, dejo a la niña en el suelo y se fue gateando, recordé un hechizo, vagamente, y convoque el anillo de pedida de la familia Masen, no se lo entregue en su día a Anna, pero a mi bella si se lo daría. Abrí la caja enfrente suyo.

-Edward yo...- su cara se puso aun peor, los dos bebes se fueron gateando de la habitación seguidas de sus mascotas, la tome de la cintura y la coloque en mi regazo- acepto- coloque la antigua joya en su mano, donde debería estar.

-Podemos ir al ministerio, esta misma tarde y realizar la boda civil- empecé a acariciar su cuerpo y su figura de forma casta,- te he perdido durante un año, y no pienso esperar un día mas. Si quieres luego en vacaciones de verano nos volvemos a casar bajo los ojos de la iglesia. - ella suspiro y asintió-. Podemos irnos a vivir en la mansión Masen de Hogsmeade con los niño y estar i excepto en las clases.

- Necesitaríamos testigos- ella se puso roja- podríamos... pedírselo a ... Carlishe y a Esme- la bese con fervor en los labios, ella solo pensaba en la felicidad de los otros antes que la suya-. Y podrían cuidar de los niños mientras estuviéramos en clase.

Mi amada Bella era un cielo, haciendo presentes en mis recuerdos, llame a los elfos domésticos de la familia, Diox y Trixie, para que fueran preparando la casa; ambos eran muy eficaces, fieles y serviciales, aun me consideraban el amo de la casa.

Bella se encargo de las cosas de esta casa, recogió todas las pertenencias de los bebes y las suyas, cubrió los muebles con sabanas y puso un hechizo en el edificio para que no le ocurriera nada malo, mientras que yo me encargue de llevar por la red Flu las cosas, las cajas de los niños y las mascotas fueron primero, después Bella paso a los bebes y las mascotas y por ultimo yo coloque el ultimo hechizo protector y llevando lo poco que quedaba, partí a mi antigua casa.

Al llegar, mi reactivo corazón casi sufre un paro, al ver a mi Bells con un vestido azul cielo tipo Marlín, su cabello se volvió de un tono rojo fuego con mechas azabache y ojos color esmeraldas, como todo miembro de las familias Masen y Evans.

- Eres más hermosa que el sol y la luna, incluso ellos te tienen envidia, mi amada Potter- bese el dorso de su mano, recordé a los Potter de mi época, eran la figura representativa de la casa Gryffindor , como los Masen eran de Ravenclaw, sonreí al darme cuenta que no solo uníamos tres familias poderosas (Evans y Masen, con la Potter), sino dos casa muy reconocidas por valores buenos, no como los Black que eran el ideotipo, de familia purista de Slytherin, aunque según me han dicho varios miembros se han salido del camino y se han vuelto Gryffindor.

Aunque también me acuerdo de que los Potter eran terribles, desde el punto de vista moral, eran unos bromistas empedernidos, que rara vez se les veía, verdaderamente serios, espero que mi Bells deje de lado ese camino.

ES HORA DE EMPEZAR LOS PREPARATIVOS, FUI Y COGÍ EL TELÉFONO PARA EMPEZAR A MOVER LAS COSAS Y TENERLO TODO BIEN ANTES DE VOLVER A HOWARTS.

* * *

LAS COSAS DAN UN RARO GIRO, EDWARD EN ESTO VA HA SER MUY MORALISTA Y NO VA A DEJAR A BELLA HACER TANTAS BROMAS, PERO ELLA , LO VA A ACEPTAR YA QUE SU PRINCIPAL OBJETIVO SERA HACER FUNCIONAR SU FAMILIA Y NO FASTIDIAR A TODO EL QUE ESTE A SU PASO.

LOS ÚNICOS QUE NO SE VAN A LIBRAR DE PUMILLA VAN A SE LOS 3 SLYTHERIN QUE OCASIONARON SU "ENFERMEDAD", SINO QUE EL MISMO EDWARD SERA EL QUE AYUDE EN SU VENGANZA

EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA UN ESME POV

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer Y J.K. Rowling, PERO LA HISTORIA es de mi total invención


	10. CAPITULO 9: REENCONTRANDO A UNA HIJA

**CAPITULO 9: REENCONTRANDO A UNA HIJA**

_**ESME POV**_

Carlishe y yo estábamos solos en casa, añoraba a mis niños. Desde que se fueron los 5 a Howarts algo me decía que pasaría algo excepcional, desde hace un tiempo otra añoranza me invadía, la de la hija que desapareció.

Bella Swan se convirtió en el mundo de mi pequeño Edward y él fue el que peor lo paso de nosotros, iba a pedirle en su cumpleaños que se casara con él, aun sabiendo que ella le tenía fobia al compromiso. Pero para él era como un proyecto para una vida futura, quizá e años.

Habíamos cambiado los números de teléfono al mudarnos de la misma forma que usábamos siempre, muy a pesar de Edward. De pronto el teléfono de casa sonó rompiendo la tranquilidad que ahora habitaba en la casa. Era un número desconocido, lo extraño es que nadie sabía los nuevos números de teléfono aun excepto los niños.

- _Dígame, casa de los Cullen- _en el otro lado de la línea se oyeron leves murmullos de una conversación aparte

-_¿Mama?-_ la voz de mi Edward sonó alterada, era algo diferente, extraña y más humana que antes-._ ¿Estáis en casa?_

- _Por supuesto hijo- _Carlishe activo el manos libres del teléfono, lo cual me extraño, ¿no se supone que es un vampiro? ¿para qué lo encenderá?

-_Vamos en unos minutos-_ corto la llamada al acabar de hablar.

De pronto, a los 3 minutos la chimenea empezó a reacciona, había oído de la red Flu pero nunca lo había visto suceder. Del polvo se vieron dos siluetas, debía de ser Edward, pero ¿quién es la 2º persona?, cuando el polvo se quito me fije en que mi niño tena algunos cambios, un tanto drásticos la verdad, sus ojos volvían a ser de un color esmeralda, como me dijo Carlishe que eran, llevaba una túnica de mago, que parecía antigua y cara, pero se mantenía muy bien, ¿de dónde la saco? La 2º sombra era una mujer un poco más baja que él, parecía una estrella en su máximo esplendor, tenía un pelo largo de color fuego y una hermosas esmeraldas como ojos, lo que me altero fue el olor que tenia se parecía mucho al de Bella pero con unos matices diferentes, lo raro era que llevaba un vestido, lo que Bella casi ni llevaba, excepto por extorsión de Alice.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- no entendíamos lo que pasaba, si venia Edward, no tendrían que venir sus hermanos con él. Ella se sacudió el vestido, de una forma fina y refinada, cada vez se diferencia más de Bella, no es porque no tenga modales, sino porque sus gestos son como los de un miembro de la alta sociedad inglesa. Edward la tomo de la cintura en el momento que dejo de sacudirse.

- ¿Bella?- ambos asintieron y el apretó su agarre sobre la cintura, Carlishe no lo podía entender y yo menos, ellas eran tan diferentes-. ¿Cómo es posible?- por arte de magia ella se acorto varios centímetros y cambio su color de ojos y cabello

- Bella es metamórfaga de nacimiento- explico Edward mientras ella volvía a su anterior yo. Carlishe comentaba algo sobre un estudio de los metamórfagos y ambos negaban con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

- Necesitamos pedirles un favor- la mirada de Bella era espectacular con esas esmeraldas, mas manipuladora que la mismísima Alice. Ambos la tenían del mismo tono, susurramos un débil adelante-. La verdad es que son más de uno pero- parecía algo nerviosa, Edward la apretó sutilmente la mano

-. ¿Nos acompañarían al ministerio como nuestros testigos?- Testigos lo único para que se necesitan testigos es para un juicio o una boda- Bella accedió a casarse conmigo.- la beso la frente mostrándonos su amor mutuo. Algo no iba bien cómo era posible que ocurriera esto-. Recupere mis recuerdos de "HUMANO"- algo me decía que el había sido mago anteriormente ya que ese "humano" me sonó a insulto-. Los Evans, tenían como tradición casarse antes de de los 18 años, el cumpleaños de mi Bella es a principios de Enero.

- Podemos casarnos ahora por el ministerio y ustedes pueden organizar después en verano la boda religiosa. Claro está sin descuidar a Alice- Edward la miraba como un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol.

- Viviremos en la mansión Masen de Godric Hollow hace casi un siglo que esta deshabitada, ...

- La puedo re-modelar hijo- el sonrió alegremente, ambos parecían humanos, pero tenían algo que me mostraba que no lo eran, emanaban mucha magia, más que Dumbledore incluso.

Esa misma tarde nos fuimos los 4 al ministerio de magia, la recibieron como a una reina, el ministro accedió a oficiar la celebración, parecía encantado con la reaparición de un miembro de la casa Masen, nos invito para celebrar la unión, a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

Cuando Bella dijo que era vampiro, la creí, claro esta era la mujer de Edward y algo no colaba, pero no iba a comentar nada, solo Carlishe y yo no cenamos ya que tomamos algo de sangre, al parecer a ese restaurantes iban bastantes vampiros, Bella y Edward tomaron una copa cada uno pero cenaron comida normal.

Edward nos llevo a una casa que tenía cerca del colegio, decía que pertenecía a su familia desde el siglo XIV y Vivían ahí los padres de alumnos de Howarts, parecía que ambos tenían modales únicos ya que mi niño hablaba de una forma única, muy fina y refinada, no soltaron ningún vulgarismo o hablaron de la forma que hacían cuando estaban en Forks.

¿PARA QUE NOS TRAJERON AQUÍ?

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer Y J.K. Rowling, PERO LA HISTORIA es de mi total invención

* * *

a la próxima sera un Carlishe pov

los causantes del "accidente" de Bella no es Malfoy pero también se llevara lo suyo al ver a la pequeña. Heredo la personalidad de su abuelo paterno.

dentro de poco aparecerá Sirius y se armara un buen escándalo, tanto por el accidente como por la boda y los bebes.


	11. CAPITULO 10: EL CAMBIO QUE SUFRIÓ EN EL

**CAPITULO 10: EL CAMBIO QUE SUFRIÓ EN EL TIEMPO**

_**CARLISHE POV**_

La casa era antigua la verdad, pero lo más extraño era el comportamiento de los dos, Edward y Bella se comportaban de manera muy cerrada, lo que me daba la impresión que algo ocultaban ambos. Una joven de unos 20 años abrió las puertas de la mansión, mi hijo suspiro y no sindico que entráramos.

Lo más raro de todas era la obediencia que tenia Bella con él, si él la decía algo ella lo hacía sin discusión alguna. En el salón nos colocamos alrededor de la chimenea, aun así Bella se disculpo y subió a la primera planta.

Mientras Bella no estaba nos comento la gran división de la familia ya que más de la mitad de las niñas que nacían de la casa Masen eran valquirias según Edward ellas amaban ayudar en las casas usando su magia, aunque algunas hacían vida de forma similar a los vampiros pero no les hacía falta alimentarse muy regularmente. Rara vez la casa Masen tenía Elfos domésticos.

- Tenemos otro favor que pediros,- Bella bajo las escaleras con dos bultitos en sus brazos- no sabemos cómo, reaccionaran en especial tu Esme, pero...- de pronto cuando Bella llego junto a Edward un bultito, el rosa un poco más grande que el otro salto sobre mi hijo, mientras que se le caía la manta, era una preciosa niñita, parecía tener más de 2 años y era preciosa, lo que no me pareció raro fue la reacción de mi esposa.

Esme grito como solo ella sabía, cuando se nombraba frente a ellas la palabra bebe, sea cual sea el motivo, el infierno se desata, en este caso voló casi de forma literal, y tomo el bultito que tenia Bella aun en brazos.

- ¡SÍ! SI QUIERO- ¿QUE ME HABÍA PERDIDO?, Esme hacia carantoñas a un pequeño bebe, este era barón y parecía de una edad cercana a la niña-. Cuidare a mis pequeños nietecitos, verdad Carlishe.

Asentí embobado y algo desorientado, esto se estaba volviendo algo irreal, Bella con el consentimiento de Edward guio a Esme a la primera planta y la mostro todo lo que los bebes tenían y como debía de atenderlo, ya que recibiría ayuda de las valquirias de la familia en todo momento.

- Son nuestros hijos Carlishe- subí la mirada y di con unas relucientes esmeraldas algo llorosas- Reneesme Lilian Masen Potter y Edward Anthony Masen Potter o ente caso Junior- oí otro grito en la planta de arriba, Esme parecía haber recibido la misma noticia que yo.

- No creía posible que pudiese pasar mi niño- Edward sonrió de manera duce y luego suspiro- creí que los vampiros no podían tener hijos.

-Según los libros de la biblioteca Masen, los semivanpiro con genes de magos tienden a crecer hasta una apariencia de 11 años en el primero y luego hasta la apariencia de 17 a ritmo normal y finalmente deja de envejecer a los 7 años, no necesitan mucha sangre y consumen comida humana. Algo parecido a lo que somos Bella y yo.

Bajaron nuestras queridas esposas y se situaron a nuestro lado, cuando anunciaron la hora de la cena, Esme se encargo de vigilar la alimentación de los 2 niños, logre convencer a Edward de que los revisara, al fin y al cabo soy su abuelo y debo preocuparme por ellos.

Esme acepto la propuesta de mudarnos a esta casa para encargarnos de los niños mientras sus padres estaban en Howarts, lo bueno de esto es que mi Esme puede desplegar al máximo sus instintos maternos en sus nietos.

Me di cuenta de otro detalle que era que ningún otro Cullen había estado en esta casa, por lo que traería problemas, principalmente con Rosalie , otra con instintos maternales a flote,.

Era por toda la familia sabido que no aceptaba a Bella porque si seguía con nosotros perdería la capacidad de ser madre. Pero ahora si se enterraba creo que primero hacia estofado con todos los miembros de la familia que lo sabían antes que ella y luego se encargaría de los caprichos de los niños.

Otro punto era Alice, la posibilidad de cuidar a estos niños tenía el punto de que les podía poner ropa nueva casi a la hora para que no la quedara pequeña, y el estar en el centro comercial más próximo era como una bendición para ella.

Por último pero no menos importante Emmet y Jasper se podrían dedicar a "enseñar" a su pequeño sobrino principalmente en el mundo de las bromas y el juego, tanto deportivo como las apuesta. Sin contar que serian mas sobre protectores con la niña que Edward y también se burlarían de él sobre cómo se podrían meter con Edward y el futuro novio de su princesita.

- Volveremos a Howarts el Lunes y retomaremos nuestras clases- ustedes pueden encargarse de ellos mientras nosotros estudiamos- _**cuando le contaran a sus hermano, **_de reojo vi levitar a los bebes, se divertían al mismo tiempo que disfrutaban del tiempo con su madre y abuela- no lo tengo pensado, Bella debe retomar el ritmo de vida que tenía antes de ir a Forks, dejando algo de lado, su afición por las bromas.

-¿BROMAS?- eso no era posible la chica que yo recordaba no era capad de hacer una broma, de ningún modo.

- Es la reina de Howarts, en más de un aspecto, pero sobre todo, la gustan las bromas- el suspiro y llamo a su esposa, que ella vino al instante- amor, dile a Carlishe sobre "eso"- ella pareció pensárselo y luego sonrió de forma arrogante.

- Todos los estudiantes conocen a PUMILLA Edward, no es un secreto de estado- sonrió de manera dulce- te prometí no centrarme este año en las bromas y lo cumpliré, por ahora- suspiro las últimas palabras, Edward soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Este iba a ser un año interesante sobre todo si Bella tiene estos cambios tan drástico.

¿CUANTO DURARA EL SECRETISMO?

* * *

Aun quedan días en los no tienen clases, se descubrirán secretos y harán algunas visitas u recados, la familia Masen Potter tiene que unificar los vínculos entre ellos antes de que empiece la tormenta.

en esta historia hay otro Malfoy tiene la misma edad de Bella y digamos que el es uno de los responsables del accidente de Bella.

* * *

os pido sugerencias para el nombre del Malfoy mayor, aunque tardara un poco en salir, no se me ocurre ningún nombre a si que elegiré el nombre que mas salga en los review. espero ideas

* * *

EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA UN EDWARD POV

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer Y J.K. Rowling, PERO LA HISTORIA es de mi total invención


End file.
